User blog:Starchythepotato/Lava, Elimo and Ronel Awakened! (7★)
|-|Shiny Wings Goddess Lava= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10126 |no = 901 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 4850 |atk_base = 1527 |def_base = 1423 |rec_base = 1357 |hp_lord = 6582 |atk_lord = 2381 |def_lord = 2302 |rec_lord = 2091 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ls = Power of the Black Flame |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Fire types and greatly fills BB gauge after each turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Crimson Cardia |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Ragnarok Defer |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, big boost to Brave Burst damage for 3 turns & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ubb = Graviall Carla |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies & big boost to Brave Burst damage and Atk for Fire types for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |es = Everlasting Flame Blades |esitem = |esdescription = Probable boost of BB gauge and HP recovery when attacked |evofrom = 10125 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Blue Star Mage Elimo= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20156 |no = 902 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 4534 |atk_base = 1187 |def_base = 1372 |rec_base = 1966 |hp_lord = 6453 |atk_lord = 1974 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 2498 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ls = Light Saint's Attraction |lsdescription = Boost in HC production, huge boost to Rec & probable slight reduction in damage taken |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Astral Force |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP, removes all status ailments & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Ether Crown |sbbdescription = Greatly recovers HP, big boost to Def for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 20 |ubb = Blue Star Sight |ubbdescription = Gradually recovers HP for 3 turns for all allies, increases BB gauge when damage is taken, negates all status ailments & decreases damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 25 |es = Abyss of Knowledge |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight reduction in damage taken & reduction in BB gauge required for BB |evofrom = 20155 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Absolute Angel Griel= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40276 |no = 903 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5159 |atk_base = 1691 |def_base = 1558 |rec_base = 1620 |hp_lord = 6535 |atk_lord = 2319 |def_lord = 2304 |rec_lord = 2152 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ls = Eternal Heaven Life |lsdescription = 30% increase in HP, slight boost to BC and HC drop rate & nullifies all status ailments |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Lost Vice Plasma |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost to BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Angel's Rainbow Thunder |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, chance of decreasing Atk for 1 turn & boost to BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |ubb = Flow Rise Victor |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, probable drastic damage and defense cut for 1 turn & greatly boosts BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |es = Flight to True Freedom |esitem = |esdescription = Boost to BC and HC drop rate |evofrom = 40275 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts